Caroline and Matt
The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan has been one of the most evolved storyline of the characters on the show. Early History Both Caroline and Matt were born and raised in Mystic Falls. Their mothers, Kelly Donovan and Elizabeth Forbes were never on good terms in high school. Caroline and Matt went to the same high school but they never really hung out with each other very often except when with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. With Matt dating Elena and Caroline being a shallow cheerleader, neither felt an attraction for each other. Season One After her parents died, Elena broke up with Matt, as she needed some space, but started dating the mysterious but handsome loner Stefan Salvatore. Caroline took an interest in Stefan as well, but he kindly turned her down and went to spend time with Elena, much to Caroline's dissatisfaction. Caroline was distraught after , Stefan's older brother and her ex-boyfriend, called her shallow and useless. She got drunk and started talking to Matt who tried to cheer her up. Eventually, he had to take her home. Her mother, Sheriff Forbes was investigating another attack when she saw Caroline in Matt's arms and approved of his decision to take Caroline home. Matt took Caroline to her room but as he made to leave, Caroline called him back as she didn't want to be alone. Matt spent the rest of the night with her but left very early in the morning by climbing through her bedroom window as he didn't want to be caught by Caroline's mother. At school, Matt casually greeted Caroline with the same "hey" he told her for years, but Caroline, upset that he had left, felt that he was simply avoiding her. Matt managed to climb through her bedroom window again and explain why he had left. Being in that position with her freaked him out and he never really liked her before but he admitted he liked the feeling of being with her. Caroline forgave him and they camped out in her room again with Caroline bringing snacks to eat. , and noticed that the two were spending a lot of time together, though Matt denied that anything was going on. Matt started working at the Mystic Grill to pay the bills due to his mother not being around. Caroline and Bonnie arrived after leaving the 50's dance and Caroline noted that Bonnie liked Ben McKittrick. Matt overheard her call Ben a "washed up football player" working at The Grill and was offended due to his own status as a football player working himself. Caroline tried to fix what she said but nothing could have been done. Matt had stopped their relationship before it even started and Caroline left. Matt caught up with her by the sidewalk and kissed her for the first time. Caroline and Matt went to a party by the cemetery together. Caroline grabbed Matt's hand when she saw Damon with Elena but felt compelled to apologize for it. She told Matt she just wanted Damon to see she could be happy with someone else. Caroline even arranged a double date with Elena and Stefan to test if Matt was interested in her. However she became upset that Elena and Matt spent most of the time reminiscing about childhood memories. Stefan let the two drive his sports car and Caroline cheered up when she and Matt kissed. The night was fun until they came across Damon and Kelly Donovan making out at the boarding house. The date ended and Matt took his mom home. Caroline had to leave town to go to a birthday party for her father's boyfriend's daughter. Matt was worried about the weather and didn't want her to go, but she promised she'd be safe. Her car broke down and while trying to get a signal, she came across a decaying body. She and her mother went to Matt and Kelly, reporting that they had finally found Vicki. The Donovans were devastated and instead of going to Caroline for comfort, Matt went to Elena. Caroline entered the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant against Elena and several other contestants. Matt was suppose to be her escort, but couldn't make it due to work, so she had a replacement. Matt got injured while helping with a float for the Founder's Day Parade. Caroline was horrified and insisted Matt go with Tyler to the hospital, ignoring his complaints. On Founder's Day, Matt escorted her on the float along with Elena and Stefan. At the Mystic Grill, Caroline tried to get him to talk to Tyler, but Matt refused. Tyler's father came and told him he had to leave. Caroline intervened when she saw trouble and Mayor Lockwood advised them all to leave. While driving, Tyler was affected by the device set off for the vampires in the town and sent the car off the road. Tyler and Matt were okay, but Caroline was taken to the hospital for surgery. Tyler apologized just as Sheriff Forbes told him his father was dead, and Caroline's condition was unknown. Season Two Matt remained in the hospital to see how Caroline would improve and was relieved when her injuries healed quickly because of the fact that earlier Damon had given her some of his blood. Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline expressed great happiness at her recovery. Days after becoming a vampire, Stefan convinced Bonnie to create another Lapis Lazuli for Caroline so she could still stay in touch with the human world. Caroline became jealous of Aimee Bradley who was flirting with Matt. She apologized and they left into the woods. W hile making out, Caroline lost control and started drinking Matt's blood but was stopped by who warned her that a werewolf was on the loose, knowing that vampires could be killed by them. Caroline used compulsion to erase Matt's memory of the attack, convincing him an animal attacked him. Later, at the Mystic Grill, Caroline got jealous of Aimee again. Matt couldn't take it any more and broke up with Caroline, even though Aimee was flirting with him. Caroline did this on purpose because she is a vampire now and she has changed a bit. In The Descent Caroline and Matt tell each other how they really feel about each other. Matt kisses Caroline but after a bit she pushes him back. In The House Guest, they finally get back together after Caroline sang a song in the grill dedicated to Matt. But the happiness is short when a unstable Jonas Martin tries to take Bonnie and Matt saves her but its severely wounded in the process so Caroline feeds him her blood to heal him. When he wakes up Caroline finally tells him she is a vampire and Matt first get confused but then remembers that his late sister Vicki say to him before she die and he assumes that Caroline was involved in her dead and runs away. In Know thy Enemy, Caroline is heartbroken and doesn't know what to do about Matt. She returns home after searching for him. Matt is waiting at Caroline's house when she arrives back home. He demands that she tell him what happened to Vicki and everything about her. After Caroline has told him most of everything, he tells her that he doesn't want to remember any of it because he doesn't want to look at her and see what she really is. Caroline compels him to forget, but it is later revealed that it was a setup by Sheriff Forbes to find out everything about the vampires. Matt had already drank some vervain before he went to Caroline's house, so her compulsion didn't work. In The Last Dance, Matt still knows what Caroline is and has a hard time being around her though he agrees to take her to the 1960's Decade Dance. In The Last Day, Caroline meets Matt at the Grill and they make plans for lunch when he has his break though as soon as Caroline leaves, Matt goes to her mother and says he still sees something human in Caroline. After Matt sees Damon leave the Grill, he follows him with a rifle of wooden bullets to the tomb where Damon is going to rescue Caroline and Tyler, who are being held captive by Klaus to be used in his sacrifice ritual later that night. When Damon is attacked by Maddox, Matt shoots Maddox, thus allowing Damon to kill him. Matt points the rifle at Damon but Damon knocks him out and goes down to free Caroline and Tyler. Damon tells Caroline that Matt has a rifle of wooden bullets and Caroline is shocked as she thought she compelled him to forget everything. She rushes up to him and he is waking up just as Tyler begins his transformation. Damon tells Matt and Caroline to barricade themselves in the Lockwood Cellar to protect them from Tyler and they run to it with Tyler chasing them in his wolf form. Caroline closes and locks all the doors but Tyler breaks in with ease and is about to break through the gate separating him from Matt and Caroline. In The Sun Also Rises, Tyler is about to break through the gate and Matt tells Caroline it won't hold. Caroline begs Tyler to stop though this has no effect on him. Matt then shoots Tyler and wounds him, despite Caroline's pleas that it's Tyler and to not shoot him. Matt and Caroline then escape back to the Lockwood Mansion where Caroline asks Matt how he knows about her though she compelled him to forget. He reveals that he was on vervain when she compelled him and that her mom knows about her as well as Damon and Stefan and most likely Tyler as well. Caroline asks Matt how he feels and he doesn't reply. Tyler shows up at the mansion back in human form and Caroline puts him to bed. Matt then tells Caroline he's enjoyed the last few weeks with her but he's already got enough problems in his life and can't deal with the fact his girlfriend is a vampire as well and breaks up with her. Caroline then goes to Tyler for comfort following the break up. Season Three Caroline and Matt have not been talking to one another all summer , and Matt still has a hard time seening Caroline and Tyler together that he ask Jeremy to wait there table because he cant do it. At Elena's Birthday Party, Matt confronts her after they both watch Tyler dancing with somebody and he asks how she can be close with Tyler because vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. The moment is tense even though he eventually backs off. During Senior Prank night Caroline is worried about Matt. In Homecoming, Matt see Caroline lying on the floor after Tyler injected her with vervain, and tells Matt to get Caroline out of here for her own saftey. Quotes Season One :Caroline: Am I shallow? :Matt: Is that a trick question? :Caroline: I don’t mean to be. I wanna be deep… I wanna be like, the abyss deep. :Matt: No offense, Care, but deep’s really not your scene. :Caroline: That’s true. I’m shallow. I’m worse than shallow. I’m a kiddie pool. :-- 162 Candles. ---- :Caroline: Did you just come to insult me or what, because its been a really long night. :Matt: No its just that I don't like you. I never have, but it was nice. :Caroline: What? :-- History Repeating. ---- :Matt: We can watch a movie at my place. :Caroline: Uh, with your mom… and a six pack? :-- There Goes the Neighborhood. Season Two : :Matt: I knew should have called, I'm sorry. :Caroline: What are you doing here? :Matt: I don't know, but I was driving home from work and i just found myself here. :Caroline: Well are you ok? I been worried about you. :Matt: I miss you...yeah. :Caroline: (giggles) Matt. :-- The Sacrifice. ---- :Matt: What the hell? …your face, all the blood… I drank your blood. :Caroline: You were dying… my blood healed you. :Matt: What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?! :Caroline: Because that's what vampire blood does for humans and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt. :Matt: No… :Caroline: But it's all gonna be okay because I'm going to tell you everything, and you're gonna understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're gonna be fine. :Matt: We'll be fine?! :Caroline: Yes, because we're together and we love each other. :Matt: Vampires… oh my god. Vicki, oh my god, at the hospital, I thought that she was trippin' out. :Caroline: What? :Matt: Vicki. She knew about vampires and and I – what did you do? :Caroline: Wha- nothing. Nothing. Matt. :Matt: I need to get out of here. :Caroline: No no no no no. I can't let you leave, okay, not like this. :Matt: What did you do to my sister?! :Caroline: Nothing, nothing! I swear, nothing! :Matt: What did you do???! :Caroline: NOTHING, Matt, you have to calm down! :-- The House Guest. ---- :Matt: I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing :Caroline: But you can. Matt... :Matt: I don't know if I can, Caroline :Caroline: Matt! :Matt: I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, car? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. and... I think that I just want to live it without all of this :-- The Sun Also Rises. Season Three :Caroline: I thought you were ignoring me? :Matt: I'm not ignoring you. :Caroline: You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them. :Matt: Maybe because every time I’ve seen you, you’ve been with him. :-- The Birthday. ---- :Caroline: What’s going on? And what are you two doing here together? I thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah. :Matt: Plans changed. I need a drink. :-- Homecoming. Gallery 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-matt-and-caroline-10141730-500-333.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-matt-and-caroline-10141732-500-333.jpg 1x15-A-Few-Good-Men-matt-and-caroline-10729070-500-352.jpg Founder-s-Day-1-22-matt-and-caroline-11963726-500-333.jpg Founder-s-day-1-22-HQ-matt-and-caroline-11963261-1333-2000.jpg MattCarolineP.jpg 321825.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-25505465-500-281.jpg Caroline-and-matt.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-21106061-500-280.jpg caroline-and-matt-480x375.jpg caroline-matt02.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-16580190-500-276.gif 2ebxttk.jpg tumblr_lpagm9HnG81qb7vtvo6_r1_500.jpg Cm.png Trivia Category:Relationships